happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ants
Name: The Ants Enemies: Sniffles Episode: 4 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 5 Deaths: 2 Character Bio The Ants are a family of ants. They are reccuring characters throughout the series. There is a mother ant, a baby ant, a son, and a daughther. They live an anthill with a door at the top. Sniffles is their enemy, as he tries to eat them in every episode they appear. The Ants get revenge by torchering him to death in the most sadistic ways possible. Sniffles has made several machines to catch to ants, but they usually backfire on him. In some episodes, Sniffles has been very obsessive when trying to eat them. He managed to eat ants in A Hard Act to Swallow and Blast from the Past, but in A Hard Act to Swallow, the other ants rescue the eaten ant. In order to escape, they tie up one of Sniffles' blood vessels, making his chest explode. The only time Sniffles got away with eating an ant without being killed was in Blast from the Past, where to stop Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy and Toothy from dying he went back to prehistoric times to make sure everything was perfect. When he was leaving, he saw an ant on a fern and ate it. Prehistoric Sniffles saw this and he ate an ant too. Liking it, this started the conflict between ants and anteaters. The modern day ants, however, have not yet died. They can be tricked easily, as they once thought that a picture of an ant on Sniffles' finger was a real ant. As a result, they opened the door to their anthill and Sniffles reached in to grab them. In the same episode (Tongue in Cheek), a Robot Ant destroys their anthill. Later in the episode, they use Sniffles' skin to build a new home. Lumpy once saved an ant's life without knowing it by accidently treading on Sniffles' tongue, which stopped it just inches from an ant. They are also gay and annoying! In Crazy Ant-ics they are shown to be religous, as they were saying grace before Sniffles' tongue burst into the dining room. Ironically, soon after, they torture Sniffles to death. Apperances *Crazy Ant-ics *Tongue Twister Trouble *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *Blast from the Past *Tongue in Cheek Kill Count Sniffles: 5 (Crazy Ant-ics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek) Deaths #Blast from the Past: A prehistoric ant is eaten by Sniffles. Prehistoric Sniffles sees this and eats an ant (who was once his friend) and decides he likes it. #Prior to the series, Sniffles, or due to natural causes, caused the death of the father ant. Injuries #Suck it Up: The Baby Ant catches Sniffles' cold. #A Hard Act to Swallow The sister ant is briefly crushed under Sniffles' falling uvula. Trivia #In the TV pop-up, they appear in Sniffles' pop-up through a magnifying glass. Despite this they have only killed Sniffles once in the entire TV series so far. #Despite being Sniffles' nemeses, they have currently only appeared in 2 TV episodes, though they did not kill or harm Sniffles in Blast from the Past. Category:Characters Category:Enemies